falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lexington
(Ricky Dalton) }} Lexington is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Lexington was once a historic town northwest of Boston, remembered for its role in the American Revolutionary War. By 2077, Lexington was an industrial town known by its nickname of "Corvega Town" thanks to the presence of the large Corvega assembly plant. An overpass for the elevated highway was built through Lexington, dividing the town, and many buildings were retrofitted to act as structural support. After the Great War, Lexington's ruins became a raider stronghold until the abundance of feral ghouls forced most of the raiders to abandon it, leaving only a small group led by Jared in Corvega assembly plant.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 267: "Once known as Corvega Town, thanks to the large plant just south of here, Lexington was where the ancient Revolutionary War started. The statue of the Minuteman still stands in the town square (known as the Battle Green). This was once a Raider stronghold, but that faction fled due to an abundance of Feral Ghouls." Layout The town of Lexington is split into two halves by the overpass, with the southern half being comprised almost entirely of the Corvega assembly plant which is now the base of operations for a gang of raiders. The northern half houses the town center, known as the Battle Green, a community park with a Minute Man statue to commemorate the Battle of Lexington. A large, partially rusted sign welcomes visitors to Lexington while the rest of the city is filled with ruined residential and commercial buildings. The overpass itself can be accessed just outside of the Corvega assembly plant by climbing the collapsed roadway. On it, one can find a series of makeshift shelters containing chems and even a locked safe inside the tower adjacent that also contains a car that can explode if shot at by the nearby raiders. The overpass also provides a great vantage point to snipe at the nearby raiders from. Just beyond the large sign is an elevated catwalk with some chems, a sleeping bag, and a nearby chemistry station patrolled by a power-armored raider with a Fat Man who is likely to fire it at the feral ghouls in the area. (This can prove disastrous for players who do not have access to sturdy power armor, especially due to the quest The First Step which low level players will likely do first for extra experience, as it takes place in this location.) This catwalk can be accessed by climbing the adjacent tower. Lexington Pharmacy can be found to the east, under the large overpass. Moving further east behind the raider barricade will reveal an abandoned bus stop. Super Duper Mart and Lexington Bank can be found on the northwest outskirts of town while Mystic Pines can be found on the northeast outskirts, adjacent to the overpass. Lexington apartments can be found to the southeast of the Battle Green under the overpass. Slocum Joe's basement is near the Super Duper Mart, across from the parking garage, and inside a ruined Slocum Joe's. This is actually the exit for the quest Tradecraft. Notable loot * A Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor magazine inside the northwest end of the Super Duper Mart, right of the Milton General Hospital poster, near the pharmacy in a magazine rack. * Two Nuka-Cola Quantum bottles in the northeast end of the Super Duper Mart, inside a box, next to each other. * A mini nuke can be found cradled in the arms of a soldier's skeleton curled up in a Pulowski Preservation shelter near the diner. * Power armor – From the fast travel spot, head north until you come upon a railway track. Following the rails to the southwest you'll soon find several overturned train cars. The power armor waits in a (master) locked cage on a flatbed near a large blue train car. A nearby advanced terminal needs to be hacked to access the armor. * Fat Man - On the walkway where the raider with the power armor is patrolling originally, the Fat Man can be found. It can have one mini nuke loaded in itself already and the power armor raider can have one mini nuke on his person. * A fusion core in the Super Duper Mart can be found in the back-most room of the store just before going down the stairs to the garage. It is located in a power console. * It is possible to harvest a fusion core and a raider power armor every few game days from the power-armored raider that hangs out behind the Slocum's Joe billboard. If you carefully scale the scaffolding on the building on the right side of the billboard you can sneak up on the raider and pickpocket the fusion core, forcing the raider to exit the armor for an easier kill. Then you can steal the armor and be on your way. When next to the Corvega assembly plant, the billboard is for Nuka-Cola, and the building on the left should be scaled. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox in the lower level of the parking garage near the Super Duper Mart, inside a car wreck. Another lunchbox can be found behind a desk in a "Liquors" building, which is in the south of Lexington beneath a Nuka-Cola billboard. Acquiring the lunchbox requires an easy jump up from the first floor onto the partially demolished second floor. Another can be found in the Super Duper Mart in the northeast room behind a Nuka-Cola on a high shelf. * An overdue book can be found in the Faded Glory laundromat in the west part of town, next to Slocum Joe's basement. Notes * Once the quest Tradecraft has started, it is possible to find Synth guards, accompanied by at least one machinegun turret, inhabiting the Slocum Joe's doughnut shop/diner at the north entrance to the area. They are likely to trip the landmines in the area and possibly kill themselves. * After the two window mannequins is a spot infested with feral ghouls that will jump down from the enclosed building bridge. Just outside the stairwell leading to this bridge is an armor crafting station. Appearances Lexington appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Lexington is based on the real-world town of Lexington in Massachusetts, located less than 11 miles to the northwest from Boston, where the first battle of the Revolutionary War was fought. Lexington's location in-game is significantly further southeast than in real-life, placing it closer to the location of Arlington. Gallery Fo4-lexington-concept.png|Lexington concept art FO4 Lexington (1).jpg|Lexington street FO4 Lexington (2).jpg|Basketball court FO4 Lexington Super Duper Mart.jpg|Lexington Super Duper Mart FO4 Lexington (3).jpg Lexington-Sign-Fallout4.jpg|Welcome sign Lexington-Monument-Fallout4.jpg|American Revolutionary War monument FO4 Lexington wideview.jpg|Lexington wideview Lexington lunchbox parking garage.png|Lunchbox in parking garage near the Super Duper Mart Lexington lunchbox Liquors building.png|Liquors building which holds a Vault-Tec lunchbox Lexington lunchbox Nuka-Cola billboard.png|Lunchbox near Nuka-Cola billboard FO4_Behemoth_in_Lexington.png|Behemoth in Lexington References Category:Lexington es:Lexington ru:Лексингтон uk:Лексінґтон zh:列星頓鎮